User talk:Snow White Tan/Thief
Discussion That's one huge usage section right there. If this gets enough positive comments, I might submit it - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 08:28, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :Just tested it in RA, and it's great fun. Had fun using a mesmer's skills on himself. Easily shuts down an assassin if you get one of the attack skills. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 09:29, 16 September 2007 (CEST) ::RA tends to be great fun, in the rare occurance that you get a full team of 4 people who don't use mending, flare or jagged bones. Tycn 09:43, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :::Also, mesmers sort of fail RA. You'll get ganked very quickly. Tycn 09:44, 16 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Edit conflict, haha. I know what you mean there, I had the same problem when I tested it. To some degree. People usually go for the monk or rit first. As for you first comment, I actually stole both Flare AND mending off a guy. I actually lol'd - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] EDIT: forgot timestamp :D - 09:49, 16 September 2007 (CEST) i like this build lots looks like fun especially in ab stealing from the mm :)) Tnvols19 23:46, 30 October 2007 (CET) I'll submit it now ^^ - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 07:09, 8 November 2007 (CET) OMG, I have to try this build! I'm just licking my lips in anticipation to see what this build is gunna do to that poor monk XP (EVAL!) --Amorality 11:58, 8 November 2007 (CET) this build seems pretty viable. Maybe drop the dom, and put in sig of illusions as a variant?? [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 18:47, 9 December 2007 (CET) oopsies dint read the bottom section. you make a good point, ignore my noobish comment above >.< [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 18:49, 9 December 2007 (CET) Best-looking use of arcane echo in pvp I've seen. Haven't tested this build yet though. Risim 08:58, 23 December 2007 (EST) The most pwnage thing about this build is stealing rez sig and continuing to use it over and over. Moush 02:28, 26 December 2007 (EST) Bring Up My Build In recent changes so people will look at this. I want some positive feedback before I move it to testing. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 09:14, 23 November 2007 (CET) :Your only self heal is every 20 seconds, and it requires target foe to have an enchantment. Very low survivability for RA.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 12:48, 27 November 2007 (CET) ::True, but no-monk teams are almost rare in my experience. I'll add a heal to Variants. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 14:32, 27 November 2007 (CET) Sneaky bump - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 21:39, 20 December 2007 (EST) Question When you steal a spell, do u get the same attribute as they use it at?? If not should we try Signet of illusions? Himynameisbobbyjoe 02:50, 28 November 2007 (CET) :The purpose of this build is not to steal spells for your own use, but to make sure your opponents aren't using them. Relying on other peoples spells is a bad idea, as the spells you steal are random. If you want to use spells you steal, target a mesmer. You'll most likely be able to use their skills right back at them. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 07:19, 28 November 2007 (CET) ::question = answered thx. Himynameisbobbyjoe 14:10, 28 November 2007 (CET) yea..........Signet of Illusion definitely makes a better choice, so you can use the stolen skills to their maximum effectiveness, perhaps SoI and the 2 arcane thievery skills :) Zainok 07:15, 23 December 2007 (EST) :/sigh. Look, let me make this clear: The purpose of this build is NOT to use the skills you steal, though it is a cool side effect when fighting mesmers. It is simply too random to be effective! The purpose is to disable the enemy's skills, to prevent them from using the skills, not to use them yourself. If you feel the need to run this or something similar with Signet of Illusions, be my guest, but that is not, and will never be, the purpose of this build. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 07:22, 23 December 2007 (EST) Build:Me/any_Simple_Thievery_Mesmer. Better IMO, but I made it so... :) Merge mebbe? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 09:03, 23 December 2007 (EST) :I think this is better than the other one, this seems to be more universal. Zyber 09:26, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::Why? Both have int, div and 3 steal skills. This has echo but loses SoH. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 04:35, 24 December 2007 (EST) "In case of a DA Assassin"? Should SA(Shattering Assault)? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 09:43, 23 December 2007 (EST) Should one use Simple Thievery on Shock Axe Wammos? The possibility of stealing a res sig though... [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 10:00, 23 December 2007 (EST) :DA=Deadly Arts, dancing daggers spammers. Yes, use it and steal their attack skills. Dragnmn talk 10:04, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::Oh, duh. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 10:27, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::But you mean attack spells :D --Mafaraxas 15:53, 23 December 2007 (EST) Are the spells and skills stolen by this mesmer returned if the mesmer should die? Couldn't find anything on Guildwiki. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 09:33, 24 December 2007 (EST) :I'm not entirely sure, but based on the wording of the thieveries, the skills will stay disabled. The only thing you'll lose is your use of those skills. Again, this is speculation, but since wording means alot, I'd say this is how it works. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 09:37, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::I'd say this is pretty important to the viability of this mes. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 11:23, 25 December 2007 (EST) Interesting This build is pretty interesting i think. What concerns me is its low survivability for a RA build and its shakey energy management. It looks to me like it'd be better off in a team scenario, perhaps one where it could neglect res sig for something like AI for more energy and more diversion spam. That being said, i'm not too sure how itd perform compared to others in said team scenario.Bob fregman 14:02, 23 December 2007 (EST) MoR + Blackout.- Jak123X 17:10, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Blackout is a skill. Tycn 18:45, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::SQ+Blackout. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 18:54, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::Echo + Blackout ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:24, 24 December 2007 (EST) Power Block I'd say use Power Block over Simple Thievery. You can still mess with Assassins and such with Arcane Thievery/Larceny, but you'll be able to fuck with casters more so. I'd also say Inspired/Revealed Enchantment over Drain enchantment in some cases. --20pxGuildof 09:36, 24 December 2007 (EST) :That'd be overkill. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 09:39, 24 December 2007 (EST) RA Pwnage It overall seems pretty good, thus qualifies for this: --20pxGuildof 09:55, 24 December 2007 (EST) :RA = Retarded Assassins - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 09:58, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::I was more so trying out the image, but RA is (IMO) kinda lame. But hey, it's a good build overall. --20pxGuildof 10:00, 24 December 2007 (EST) :::RA is good for bashing noobs faces in. And thanks for your compliment ^^ - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 10:02, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::::Merry Winter Solstice btw :D - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 10:13, 24 December 2007 (EST) Looks dawn fun and that's one of the most important thing In Fildo 11:16, 26 December 2007 (EST) The Suggested Usage Vs. Monks You suggest using Drain at the beginning, before casting 55e worth of skills to steal spells. . . Let that enchant stay on a few more seconds and use arcane echo and then disable something before using Drain so you can actually get some of that energy back rather than using it first when you're at full energy. Other than that, the only problem i see with this build is the fact that the Thievery skills don't really seem that random when casting multiple copies. --Rururrur 22:31, 26 December 2007 (EST) I've noticed One thing I've found is that it doesn't always steal 'random' skills, but often the last-used skill. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 10:26, 29 December 2007 (EST) :Hm, that might be a bug, or simply just chance. I prefer to steal before they use the skills. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 22:36, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::Yeah, but last time I did that to a Monk I stole 3 guardians. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:55, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::And I've been wondering about that. It would be cool if the times stacked, so it would mean 1 minute without Guardian, but I doubt that's the way it works. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 21:16, 31 December 2007 (EST) Skill changes Gonna have to rewrite the entire Usage section once I get it retested. - (är'tə-mĭs gōld'brănd) [snō hwīt tăn] 21:23, 7 March 2008 (EST) Simple Thievery Has been changed. Buffed, in fact. This has changed this build substantially, and as such, I'm having the votes cleared and I'll resubmit this, once I've updated the article. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:07, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Article updated, votes removed. I'm going to need new comments on this as well before it returns to Testing. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:38, 16 March 2008 (EDT) So now I have to go through the BUMP phase again, eh? /sigh - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:14, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Change of Elite Have you thought about using signet of illusions instead of Simple Thievery? Signet of illusions makes great fun when stealing skillz as whateva you take, you can then use it at a decent level. And theres alsways the chance you will take an elite. Tried an almost ident build using Signet of illusions and stole WoH and Mist Form. Only thing i needed was something like SB or obsidian flesh to make me invicible for that short amount of time ^-^.Zuko 13:01, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :That gimmick is hated here on the wiki. I can see it working, but it's not reliable, at all. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:04, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::Simple Theivery is awesome since the buff, your using the build so the other player can't use the skills, not you using them. Antiarchangel NO U 08:48, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::Now its just fine.-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'21']] ) 11:48, 3 April 2008 (EDT) fun this is a really fun build excpesially when u get the elite of the person ur attacking —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' FreakyElf ( ) }. Signet of Humility I think that would be another good one. Disabling an elite aint no joke :) [[User:Rizbiz|'rizbiz']] 19:55, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Good point, totally forgot about that one. It's in Variants now. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 03:00, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::Diversion? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:28, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::...Is on the main bar. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:30, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Perfect shutdown vs... Assassins :D, disable their first attack and they'll be useless for almost the whole round ^^--Talos of Flanders 13:29, 7 April 2008 (EDT) So true. Though I still think this build could be a bit unreliable :\--204.10.221.253 16:03, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Archive Because of merge. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 20:20, 7 April 2008 (EDT)